


A Dog and fireworks

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A sweet dog, Fireworks, First Meetings, Fluffy, M/M, Snow, because Felix is just a little homesick, depressing thoughts but there is nothing depressing about this story, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: With new year's eve approaching, Felix was alone and felt homesick, not knowing what to do. When he decided to go out, he found something that made new year's eve better than he expected.





	A Dog and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Happy new year! (I post this early because I'm not at home for the actual new year's eve.)  
> This marks 8 out of 8 Ships I wanted to write with Felix, I made it! I wanted to do this and I managed to do it before 2019 started. Wuhu uwu  
> Anyway this cute okay? Felix is really just homesick in this, he isn't depressed or something. And Jeongin is hella cute, okay?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I whish you a good new year! Stay's please stay healthy and don't overwork yourselfs, okay? See you next year. <3

His shift had ended an hour ago in the café he was a part-timer in and now he was wandering through the thick layer of snow that had fallen over the night. The snow crunched under his shoes, giving in to the weight of his body before he walked further, eyeing the footprints of the people who walked before him. Prints of dogs in the snow next to human footprints, most likely their owner and deep prints of bicycles that had tried to go through the snow, but probably gave up at some point. Some people where still wandering the streets in hope to see if a few cafes where open or even some stores but many had already closed like the café he worked in. He loved snow, especially because they had almost never snow in Australia, so having snow to Christmas was something knew and very refreshing. The sight of it made him happy and sad at the same time, he would love share the experience with his sisters but couldn’t. Even so, he enjoyed the light snow that came down – the snowflakes he felt on his face.

 

An older lady had given him some extra tip because he needed to work on new year’s eve, but he didn’t really mind that he needed to work because he had fun at his job. In the end he was glad that someone thought of him, so he had talked with the old lady for a while – normally he wouldn’t do that but she had been one of the last customers, how could he say no? It was new year’s eve after all and the old lady was probably alone at home, so he wanted to give her a few sweet moments. When she had left the café, she had hugged him and wished him the best for the new year. He hoped that she would visit next year too, because he highly enjoyed the company of the old woman. 

While walking to his small flat, Felix thought about Seoul and its people, all celebrating new year’s eve together and he felt a little bit lonely. His family was in Australia – where he was born and raised – but he was alone in South Korea for studying abroad, way too far away from them. If he could he would fly over but the plain tickets weren’t exactly cheap and he needed to pay rent after all. So for the first time in his life he celebrated new year’s eve alone and he wasn’t really thrilled to do so. The people he knew in Korea had their own families to return to and honestly, he didn’t want to feel like a third wheel and he would. So he had said no to their offers and taken a shift at new year’s eve, to distract himself from his own thoughts. Felix shouldn’t outcast himself and he knew that, but it wasn’t easy. Being new in a country was never easy and feeling at home was also not exactly easy. 

With each step he took towards his flat, he felt a weight in his stomach, dragging him down even though everything around him looked to beautiful. The trees and streets painted in white couldn’t cheer him up as usual, the conversations between him and his co-workers had seemed dull, the time just so slowly passing by. Before he could think about it even more, he stopped in front of his flat and a sigh escaped his lips. With a swift motion he unlocked the door, stepped in and closed it after him, leaving the cold outside. 

 

The kettle signalled that it was ready, so he got up and poured the hot water in the cup filled with instant ramen, making him his dinner. At a day like this one he was too exhausted to cock for real, instant ramen should be it. He sat silently in the living room while watching television, letting the news sink in, guiding the hot ramen with his chopsticks to his mouth. There was nothing interesting in the television like always, why would there even be something worth watching on new year’s eve? Everybody was with family and celebrating, so of course there was nothing. With a sad sigh he noticed that his ramen where empty and he had nothing to do anymore. Food was always something he could distract himself with because he loved food – and food loved him. Honestly, a better love story than twilight. So it happened that he killed his time eating snacks – many snacks while watching a very unfunny comedy show. Around half an hour before midnight, he couldn’t sit around any longer. He needed to do something, get his head out and breath fresh air. So he dressed up again, threw on his coat and a scarf, stepping outside and closing after him. First step was done but now what? Felix wasn’t so sure, so he just started walking and would look afterwards where he ended. 

The snow had stopped falling and the world around was covered in white, people already outside and preparing for the great party at midnight. To say that Felix wasn’t jealous of these people was an understatement. He missed his family, his friends back in Australia now more than ever. 

He walked around for a good fifteen minutes before he crossed the entrance of the nearby park and Felix decided he should go in, sit down and maybe watch the fireworks and go home afterwards. The park wasn’t exactly big and he came rather fast to the greenfield site, sitting down at the edge of the meadow on a bench. Felix had to get the snow away and the bench was freezing cold but he couldn’t care less honestly. It was refreshing being outside, seeing the almost cloudless sky and feeling the cold licking on his skin. Maybe he had needed something like this, being alone and surrounded by pure nature. 

How long he had sat there, he wasn’t so sure but when a dog suddenly sat down in front of him and looked at him with happy eyes, he was very surprised. The golden retriever stood up and came closer, lying his head on Felix legs, looking hella cute. As a reflex, he patted the head of the golden retriever, a smile making its way on his lips. 

“Cookie!” A voice called out and the dog tilted his head, looking in the way to the voice. A young boy came running in his directions, cute puffy cheeks that where tainted red from the cold and a sweet, apologetic smile on his lips. Maybe Felix became delusional because of the cold but the boy was really cute. The boy came to a stop next to him and crouched down, sitting next to boy and cuddling him. 

“Cookie don’t just run off okay? I was worried!” The young boy said to the boy – out of breath – and the dog tilted his head lightly before licking his face, seemingly trying to apologize for running off.

“I’m sorry that my dog came to you. I don’t know why he suddenly behaved like that.” The boy said and looked the first time at Felix, looking him in the eye. He wasn’t so sure but he thought he saw that the red on his cheeks became darker after he saw Felix. The boy in front of him was really cute and seemed so sweet, Felix wanted to know him better. 

“Ah, don’t worry. Maybe Cookie Saw that I sat here alone and came to me. It was a pleasant surprise, really.” He chuckled and saw, how the dog rubbed his head against Felix knees. Cookie seemed to be a very cute dog.

“Really? Thank god … Uh, that’s Cookie. She is a really kind and well behaved dog, so I was surprised when she just ran off.” 

“I see that she is well behaved, she is so kind. It’s cute. I’m Felix by the way, what about you?” Felix asked just by the way and patted Cookies head. 

“My-my name? I’m Jeongin?” The boy said, looking away from him to his dog instead. 

“Is that a question?” Felix laughed and smiled at the boy, when said one looked up. “Hello Jeongin, nice to meet you.” 

Before they could continue their conversation, a boom was heard and then another, soon after the whole sky was lit up in bright fireworks. Cookie hid her face between his legs, ears as close as possible to the head and whimpering slightly. He patted her and looked at Jeongin, who looked up at the fireworks with a mesmerizing look on his face. Maybe the new year wasn’t as bad as he had thought. Maybe it would start way better than he ever wanted, if he took his chance and made something out of it. 

“Happy new year, Jeongin.”


End file.
